


Processing Reading Data

by everlovingfluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lucio-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Will be part of a series if i get my ass to write, i tried to look smart, spoiler: im an idiot, they work together idk bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingfluff/pseuds/everlovingfluff
Summary: Lúcio was bright and loud, nice and talented. A national hero, an international star.People often forgot that Lúcio was also a fighter and a medic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically, this is me writing about my main and trying to look smart. take a fucking sip babes.

If there was one thing Lúcio hated that was ignorance. For someone that had to fight his whole life for his and his people’s freedom and well-being, doing nothing, knowing nothing, fighting for nothing, simply _ignoring_ the world was a first degree crime.

  
To bring down organisations like Vishkar he had to inspire and lead people, sometimes to their death, but it was what they choose. He let his message flow freely and the world loved it. Lucio never hid his intentions, and this, over all, was what gave him his fame. His music moved people along in a battle trop. His words and determination won him a place in everyone’s hearts.

  
Lúcio was bright and loud, nice and talented. A national hero, an international star.

  
He is such a huge personality that others were scared for his life. After Mondatta’s death, every peace bringer got scared and went into hiding. Celebrities were almost extinct, killed by the fear itself. But whenever Lúcio was asked to step down, stop having tours and meetings, he would say: "Nah, man. This is what I am fighting against. I’m not gonna stop just because others are scared.”

  
People often forgot that Lúcio was also a fighter and a medic. He knew how to take care of himself. He made his own weapons from stolen technology that allowed him a big rage of attack thorugh changing the sound’s waves around people. By accelerating the vibrations of the pressure osscilations he was messing with cells themselves, making them regenerate faster by overstimulating them or getting them into tighter and stronger formations without changing the actual physical aparence of the object or person he was using them on.

  
It was a pain to understand and to use as his molecular work could be very dangerous. He saw what happend to people when their basic structure got changed. Reaper was something akin to a nightmare for him. He nerver pushed his reaserch further as to know more you would need to experiment, on objects or living things, animals or even humans. That was what the Talon agent was, a failed experinemt, a mass of overcharged cells that kept dying and multiplying, too hyperactive to stay bound together for too long. Obviously some parts of the man had to still be alive for him to function (his brain, heart and spinal cord).

  
Lúcio thought about the kind of almost death that he must have gone through. Whoever attacked him didn’t want him to die fast or even not at all, if it was the first then he was found fast, this kind of work would take time so massive blood loss and damage to big arteries would be a huge nuisance. In case it was the latter then Lúcio’s bet would be acid or fire. They would bring him close enough to death but if it wasn’t in huge amounds then it will just eat away the skin or even members of the body. Honestly? Lúcio spent too much time thinking about this to not feel bad for the guy. He hoped the dude just offered himself for a crazy scientist to use him however he seemd fit. That way atleast the guy would be sedated, in the best case.

  
He should just ask Sombra the next time he sees her, she should know what actually went down. He knew by now that Reaper was, or used to be, one of the founders of Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes. The whole world thought that he died along with Jack Morrison because of a bomb which destroyed the HQ. Reyes took the blame,but Sombra taught him where to look for lies, where to dig and how. The explosion could be a cover up, neither of them being actually in the building was a possibility, trying to kill eachother was also up on the list, both being targets for an outside force was somewhere at the top. Because of Jesse’s love for his old commander he mostly stuck with the last option, which is why he is trying to understand how exactly Gabriel died if he wasn’t actually corrupt. Maybe he could help. Maybe not.

Lúcio liked the current Overwatch. They were good people, which he would enjoy working with a lot more if he actually _trusted_ them. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the people to bits, but he couldn’t help but question their morality. Big organisations were pretty much the same, they made think you needed them, made you dependent on them and then they would try to control you. There wasn’t such a big difference between what happend in Rio and what happend when Blackwatch was discovered. People in power had dark secrets, that was no newsflash.

  
He remembers seeing on TV the riots that were made after this particular secret was in the light. He cried because he put his hopes into those wide eyed heros on the big screens and they let him down. Freedom is a fickle thing and you sometimes need to go around law to make it happen, he knew that, but he despises lies, hates not knowing what the next hit is going to be. Hates looking at people who smile and tell you that everything is ok while hiding the fire that is in the next room.  
Lúcio loves the members, but hates the institution.

  
He does have a close relationship with those like him, who help Overwatch from time to time, and that have the same views over it as himself. Hana Song is a firm believer in letting the world know what is actually going on. She streams her time in the korean military as well as her fights along side Lúcio and the others. She is a real diva with a heart of gold for her fans, and her ego matches her Meka, but it is well earned.

  
Jamison and Mako are hell bent on never trusting ‚suits’, which includes the older members. They are willing to work against their believes for protection. Lúcio doesn’t particulary like them, actually detests the way they act to the omnics they talk to, but he does know that as long as their goal is met he will not have to worry about them. He heard from Sombra about this ‚treasure’ Junkrat has. She believes it could be information that she could use. He tries to get along with those two.  


Genji and Zenyatta are also two of the people he trusts because of their weird charm. Zenyatta has a misplaced innocence for someone who is twenty years old, but he is wise way above his age, his calming presence is a gift in those chaotic times. Genji is one of the few who are always out of the loop. He helps blindly whoever needs his assistance. He doesn’t need to know someone to help them. Even if others say he is fairing much better than before, Lúcio still thinks he is a lone wolf. The damage that he suffered will always stay with him, there was no way to be completly fine after a near death experience like his.

  
Hanzo and Jesse are one of the people Lúcio will never put in the same grup because of their weird relationship with authority. While Jesse has always been a misfit that will fight just for those he personally thinks deserve it and will deliver justice with a firm hand, Hanzo is more of a loyal pitbull. He steps over himself just for the pleasure of those expecting the world from him. Maybe with time Hanzo will right his wrongs and finally fuck the world over and own it. Lúcio believes that only the cowboy’s new found calmness was what helped those two tolerate eachother. They were opposites in anyway and they didn’t work well together. Mccree he considered trustworthy, but he sometimes was scared to put his life into Hanzo’s hands.

  
Lúcio hoped that Hanzo will work his problems out, and he knew that whatever might happen Jesse will take it with a tired smile and a gun in his hand. They could keep themselves alive and for that Lúcio was happy.

  
The old members of Overwatch were both the best and the worst people he worked with. He always felt like he was a kid before them and he, as well as most of the others, puts them on a pedestal, too high to reach by anyone. Those people are walking ghosts and legends, so much like the heroes he saw on TV, but also so different. So human. It was weird talking with someone he once disliked. Now that he fought along them, healed and was healed by them he can’t say that he hates them anymore. He understands why even if he wouldn’t have joined the ride.

  
Truly now, everyone who worked hard enough to redeem themselves was A-OK in Lúcio’s book. And all those people didn’t know how to chill and not actually, you know, _work_. So give or take a few years, and Lúcio would put his life into their hands no problem.

  
The thing was that when he agreed to help Overwatch from time to time he didn’t actually expected to get dragged down a path that searched for the truth. As soon as he accepted the Recall he found out that Sombra, one of his old friends from his Rio days, has joined the enemy, Talon.

  
Sombra was the one that got them into the Vishkar building and helped them steal some of their tech, not without some casualities – like his legs, as she was at the start of her hacker career, but they couldn’t have done it without her either way.

  
They somehow managed to keep in touch without anyone finding out, but he didn’t know how long they could keep this up. Sombra found some short of conspiracy that might change the way they were living, but she was going to need help.

  
She thought that what went down at the end of Overwatch could reveal some light on the whole situation, but the Soldier wasn’t going to give Lúcio any information, he even took to avoiding the young DJ as much as he could. He had to stop digging for answers pretty soon.

  
Their only solution would be Reaper, his mental stability was lacking thought so they gave up that option. Unless they somehow found a way to bring Gabriel back then this route was a complete dead end. Lúcio did start to make a beat that could maybe bring some stability to Reaper’s molecular structure, even if he was afraid of the outcome. The man has suffered enough and this could either make everything better or doom it all to hell. He gave Sombra beta forms of the beat to play around Reaper, see what works and what doesn’t.

The old man was both confused and annoyed when she kept coming on missions with him.

  
''Stop looking all confused, starboy, good ideas don’t match your whole green outfit,” Sombra said when she saw him staring at a screen. He was reading on all the data she got in the time they were apart.

"You know that green is actually the most pleasant color? While purple is, well, meh,” he fired back and smirked.

  
She looked at him and put her hand on top of her chest and gasped. ''Green boy shots back? Oh no, color me impressed,” she smiled and tapped the holo screen. A new tap opened and a map of names showed up. ''Those are all the members of Blackwatch, from the start to finish, so unless they got someone that never made it on the records then we have a lead. See-''she zoomed on the names on the top, which were colored in red while the others were blue-''those are the ones that died or left exactly before the huge mess. The one with stars next to their names are the dead ones, and dios, there are lots.”

  
''What about the underlined ones?” Lúcio asked and tapped Jesse McCree’s name. ''The runners?”

  
''Exactly,” Sombra closed the name tab and opened a different one. '' I managed to find where they all are and where they have been at the night of the explosion. Your boy, Joel, is the only one I can’t find. He knows how to hide I admit it.”

  
''You weren’t able to find someone?” he asked in mock surprise and she shoved him away.

  
''Ha. I am just waiting for you to pull at his tongue. Don’t believe he had anything to do with this tho. You said you trust him?” she looked at Lúcio and when he nodded she continued. ''We’re just going to have to work around him for now. And if what he says about Gabe is true then we might have some brain washing problem on our hands,” she said.

  
Lucio observed his friend and smiled. Even now she was so determined to find out the truth, he remembered the girl who would smirk before kicking an agent in the face and then panic when one of the people she fought with got hurt. He remembers Sombra pulling him out of a falling building, along with one of his bestfriends, he was missing the fingers on his left hand and he, his legs, but they somehow made it, and Sombra hacking one of the free health packs that were put around cities like Rio, where people got sick a lot and there were few hospitals. They had an underground doctor that was willing to help the remaining freedom fighters.

  
They were many, but few got out, even fewer remained full. Lúcio didn’t think he will ever get over the guilt of leading those people to their deaths. He kept telling himself that that is what they chose, that they threw themselves into this fight knowing they could die and still did it. Sometimes it works, not usually thought.

  
''We will have to stop trying to fix Gabe for awhile. His fumming body doesn’t work sometimes while on missions. Talon is getting scared that their pet project is malfunctioning. We will have to wait until they get their little rat hands off of him.”

  
Lúcio frowned. ''I don’t think we could wait. The cells in his body might be fine with us stopping altogether as they keep changing, but his neurons aren’t so this might damage them. The music I am making for him is like a drug, you will have to either heal him once and for all or get him away from Talon. Dude isn’t going to survive a withdrawal. It could as well kill him.”

  
''Can’t you create the music he needs faster?” She set down and crossed her arms. ''I mean, you already got beats that work and that don’t. Isn’t that enough?”

  
''Hold up speed queen,” Lúcio laughed. ''It ain’t that easy, sunshine. I need as long of a song as I can make. It is a process that will take time both to make and to play. Kind of like a complex surgery. The songs that I sent you will deal with his physical stability, i didn’t even get to making it permanent or to his brain activity. It might be hours long when I finish it.”

  
''So how are we going to make this happen? I can’t just go to him and tell him : ’Hello, boo, this is reality, time to wake up’. Trust me, I tried it. Gabe has no humor, I’m telling you!”

  
''Or,” Lúcio jumped in the chair across from her, ''we could talk to him. Some parts of the old man are still in there. Tell him you know something thay might be able to help him.”

  
''And if it fails? This isn’t a game of hide and seek. I need Talon to trust me so I could gather intel. What makes you think just straight up telling him will work? He could even hurt you, pollino! If you are forgetting, you are a huge face for freedom and peace between humans and omnics, exactly what Talon is looking to eliminate. You are taking a far too big risk.”

  
Lúcio laughed and ruffled Sombra’s hair. ''That is why I’ve got you! I make the distraction and you hit 'em. You are Sombra! I just gotta make a big enough light for you to hide behind. We’ve got this, ok?”

  
Sombra smiled and relaxed in her chair. She pulled up the map with the biggest organisations and their correlation. ''Ok, starboy. Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at https://simofails.tumblr.com/ if u wanna talk hcs or tell me how shit this fic is. cant wait ayy


End file.
